Pooh's Adventures Teams
Winnie the Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet new.png|Piglet Tigger.png|Tigger Rabbit.png|Rabbit Eeyore new.png|Eeyore Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy.jpg|Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy Jiminy.gif|Jiminy Cricket Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks Goldie-and-bear-1.jpg|Jack Bear Red (Goldie and Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood Twigs in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Twigs Brix in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Brix Baley in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Baley Jack (g and b).png|Beanstalk Jack Humpty.png|Humpty Dumpty Big Bad.png|Big Bad Wolf Magic Gnome.png|Magic Gnome Zazu (2).png|Zazu 661495-kronk large.jpg|Kronk Zhane.jpg|Zhane 557673-korra_main.png|Korra Mako-0.png|Mako Bolin_profiel.png|Bolin 557675-asami_sato.png|Asami Sato 41592 52769048101 3149038 n.jpg|Jean-Bob Speed.jpg|Speed Puffin.jpg|Puffin ImagesCAOOGE3D.jpg|Jeremy the Crow Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo Love is the light inside your heart Good Quality w subs 001 0001.jpg|The Good Fairy Stay Puft.jpg|Stay Puft SlimerAnimated01.jpg|Slimer C3po 002.png|C-3PO R2d2 002.png|R2-D2 Zilla.jpg|Zilla Secretofkells.jpg|Aisling Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader RAH Boba Fett.jpg|Boba Fett Rocky and Bullwinkle.jpg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Stormtroopers.jpg|Clone Troopers a.k.a. Storm Troopers Red Genesect.jpg|Red Genesect Clipnight52.gif|Jack Skellington Zero.jpg|Zero Elsa the Snow Queen.png|Elsa the Snow Queen N anime art.png|N 800px-Anthea and Concordia anime.png|Anthea and Concordia Tennessee Tuxedo 300.gif|Tennessee Tuxedo Chumley 300.gif|Chumley Poky Little Puppy.jpg|Poky Little Puppy Shy Little Kitten.jpg|Shy Little Kitten Garfield1.gif|Garfield Odie.gif|Odie Tip.jpg|Tip Dash.jpg|Dash Lucky.jpg|Lucky Rolly.jpg|Rolly Cadpig.jpg|Cadpig Spot the Chicken.jpg|Spot Spot the Puppy.jpg|Spot the Puppy Inspectorgadget6.gif|Inspector Gadget Penny (Inspector Gadget).png|Penny Brain (Inspector Gadget).png|Brain Corporal Capeman.jpg|Corporal Capeman Freddi Fish.png|Freddi Fish Luther.gif|Luther Maya and Miguel.jpg|Maya and Miguel Paco.png|Paco CatDog.jpg|CatDog Winslow.gif|Winslow Cat.png|The Cat in the Hat The Grinch (Halloween is Grinch Night).jpg|The Grinch Max.jpg|Max Ukaraiah.jpg|Euchariah Robot Jones.gif|Robot Jones Jackie.jpg|Jackie Matt.jpg|Matt Inez.jpg|Inez Digit.png|Digit Secret Squirrel.gif|Secret Squirrel Morocco Mole.gif|Morocco Mole Joni Savage.jpg|Joni Savage Santiago Rivera.jpg|Santiago Rivera Owen Lam.jpg|Owen Lam Leslie Clark.jpg|Leslie Clark LapTrap.jpg|LapTrap Super Chicken.jpg|Super Chicken Fred.gif|Fred Spin the Talking Globe.jpg|Spin the Talking Globe Megaman.png|Megaman Rush 061.JPG|Rush Spookley the Square Pumpkin.png|Spookley the Square Pumpkin DangerMouse.jpg|DangerMouse Ernest Penfold.jpg|Ernest Penfold Little Lulu.jpg|Little Lulu Geo, Milli and Bot.jpg|Team Umizoomi: Geo, Milli and Bot Lyle Lion.jpg|Lyle Lion Dodo.jpg|Dodo Eugene.jpg|Eugene Gnu.jpg|Gnu De Blob.jpg|De Blob Ickis.jpg|Ickis Krumm.gif|Krumm Oblina.jpg|Oblina Underdog.gif|Underdog Jabberjaw.jpg|Jabberjaw Biff.jpg|Biff Shelly.jpg|Shelly Bubbles (Jabberjaw).jpg|Bubbles Clamhead.jpg|Clamhead Frankie the little Blue Dog.jpg|Frankie the little Blue Dog Ty the Tasmanian Tiger.png|Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Yakko.png|Yakko Wakko.png|Wakko Dot (Animaniacs).png|Dot scaler_chameleon_conceptart_xpuF4.jpg|Scaler Malcolm.jpg|Malcolm Reese.jpg|Reese Dewey.jpg|Dewey Hal.jpg|Hal Lois.jpg|Lois Francis (Malcolm in the Middle).jpg|Francis Jamie.jpg|Jamie Artie.jpg|Artie Pete (Malcolm in the Middle).jpg|Pete Nov117.gif|Manny Ellie.png|Ellie Crash and Eddie.jpg|Crash and Eddie Peaches.jpg|Peaches Louis the Molehog.jpg|Louis Nov114.gif|Sid Granny Sloth.png|Granny Nov116.gif|Diego Shira.png|Shira Buhdeuce and SwaySway.jpg|SwaySway and Buhdeuce L-1-.gif|Pongo and Perdita Becky.gif|Becky Beaver.jpg|Beaver Nutt-Head.jpg|Nutt-Head Beavoe and Bug-Head.jpg|Beavoe and Bug-Head Queen Marisa Blueberry.jpg|Queen Marisa Blueberry Patrick Blueberry.jpg|Patrick Blueberry Mary Blueberry.jpg|Mary Blueberry Queen Brenda Fisher.jpg|Queen Brenda Fisher Vallony Vulture.jpg|Vallony Vulture Vincent Vulture and Vanessa Vulture.jpg|Vincent Vulture and Vanessa Vulture TT - Buster 300.gif|Buster Bunny TT - Babs 300.gif|Babs Bunny Tom Sawyer.jpg|Tom Sawyer Huckleberry Finn.jpg|Huckleberry Finn Becky Thatcher.jpg|Becky Thatcher Pico the Woodworm.jpg|Pico the Woodworm Wander.png|Wander Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder).jpg|Sylvia 250px-Mordecai character.png|Mordecai 250px-Rigby character.png|Rigby Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong.jpg|Diddy Kong Dr. Rabbit.jpg|Dr. Rabbit Dr. Brushwell.jpg|Dr. Brushwell Fox.jpg|Fox McCloud 327px-Falcolombardi-1-.jpg|Falco Lombardi ImagesCAB5WTMH.jpg|Slippy Toad ImagesCAT4YUIC.jpg|Peppy Hare ImagesCAYYY8KS.jpg|Blossom ImagesCATY1LTK.jpg|Bubbles ImagesCATS1R3D.jpg|Buttercup Reader Rabbit.jpg|Reader Rabbit CrashBandicoot.jpg|Crash Bandicoot Mumble.png|Mumble Pajama Sam.jpg|Pajama Sam Link.jpg|Link Zelda.jpg|Zelda King Harkinian.png|King Harkinian Gwonam.png|Gwonam Morshu.png|Morshu Impa.png|Impa Fariy.png|Fariy Duke Onkled.jpg|Duke Onkled Gnorris.png|Gnorris Professor Owl.jpg|Professor Owl Tiny the Puppy.gif|Tiny the Puppy Finn character.png|Finn the Human Jake.png|Jake the Dog Harry Dunne.jpg|Harry Dunne Lloyd Christmas.jpg|Lloyd Christmas The Littlest Angel.jpg|The Littlest Angel Adult Kessie.jpg|Kessie Todd.jpg|Todd Maurecia.jpg|Maurecia Myron.jpg|Myron Dana.jpg|Dana The Amazing Spiez.jpg|The Amazing Spiez ALF.jpg|ALF 099.jpg|Dexter Golly Gopher.png|Golly Gopher Dolly Gopher.png|Dolly Gopher Crocco the Alligator.png|Crocco the Alligator Tux the Penguin.png|Tux the Penguin Pickles and Prickles.png|Pickles and Prickles Robyn Starling in real cloths.jpg|Robyn Starling Toucan Sam.jpg|Toucan Sam Toucan Sam's Nephews.jpg|Tocan Sam's Nephews Tony the Tiger.jpg|Tony the Tiger Sonny the Cuckoo Bird.jpg|Sonny the Cuckoo Bird Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom 250px-Sweetie Belle is happy S1E12.png|Sweetie Belle Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo Babs Seed.png|Babs Seed Aladdin.gif|Aladdin Clipgrownkiara.gif|Kiara Pinocchio (as a real boy).jpg|Pinocchio Clipwoody.gif|Woody Buzz Lightyear 300.gif|Buzz Lightyear YogiBear.png|Yogi Bear Cindy Bear.png|Cindy Bear BooBoo.png|Boo-Boo Bear Char_27156.jpg|Princess Paw|link=Princess Paw Paw|linktext=Princess Paw Clipbaloop2.gif|Baloo Clipjungle10.gif|Bagheera Putt-Putt.png|Putt-Putt Pep.png|Pep Blinky Bill.jpg|Blinky Bill Flaps.jpg|Flaps Splodge.jpg|Splodge Marcia.jpg|Marcia Nutsy.jpg|Nutsy Chipndale.jpg|Chip and Dale Jakel6.gif|Jake Long Road rovers.jpg|The Road Rovers: Hunter, Colleen, Shag, Blitz and Exile CDD1 030.jpg|Danny CDD8 122.jpg|Sawyer Sora_KHIII.png|Sora|link=Sora|linktext=Sora Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse cartoondaniellealcorn.jpg|Minnie Mouse|link=Minnie Mouse|linktext=Minnie Mouse Donald Duck1.gif|Donald Duck Clipgoofywalk.gif|Goofy Clippluto3.gif|Pluto|link=Pluto|linktext=Pluto Dinah2.gif|Dinah|link=Dinah|linktext=Dinah Bongo.jpg|Bongo the Circus Bear lulubelle.jpg|Lulubelle|link=Lulubelle|linktext=Lulubelle Mov adventureicabod 240x240.jpg|Rat and Mole Clipbambigrown.gif|Bambi Clipfaline.gif|Faline|link=Faline|linktext=Faline Tod as an Adult.jpg|Tod Copper as an Adult.jpg|Copper ImagesCAE9IZL1.jpg|Donkey Pussboots.jpg|Puss in Boots Mr. Peabody.jpg|Mr. Peabody Sherman.jpg|Sherman Buttons and Rusty.jpg|Buttons and Rusty Abner.jpg|Abner Bridget (Chucklewood Critters).jpg|Bridget George and Rosie.jpg|George and Rosie Wilbur.jpg|Wilbur Kenai a bear again.jpg|Kenai Captain America.jpg|Captain America Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man War Machine Earth-199999.png|War Machine|link=War Machine|linktext=War Machine Scott_Lang_-_Ant_Man-protrait.png|Ant-Man|link=Ant-Man|linktext=Ant-Man Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-art-Vision-2.jpg|Vision|link=Vision|linktext=Vision Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine|link=Wolverine|linktext=Wolverine Tumblr_mqpp3nbFMG1qbhgiho1_500.png|Yukio|link=Yukio|linktext=Yukio Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon|link=Doraemon|linktext=Doraemon Nobita_2005_disney.jpg|Noby Nobi|link=Noby Nobi|linktext=Noby Nobi df282589-bad4-477c-9810-91a987a997ae.jpg|Sue Morris|link=Sue Morris|linktext=Sue Morris fe97a739-ae6c-4e02-9116-b2dcebc5f2ed.jpg|Sneech|link=Sneech|linktext=Sneech Jaian.jpg|Big G|link=Big G. Goda|linktext=Big G. Benjamin_the_Elephant.jpg|Benjamin the Elephant|link=Benjamin the Elephant|linktext=Benjamin the Elephant Char_71062.jpg|Vic|link=Vic|linktext=Vic MashaBear-229x300.jpg|Masha|link=Masha|linktext=Masha Bear_(Masha_and_the_Bear).png|Bear|link=Bear (Masha and the Bear)|linktext=Bear Hugo.jpg|Hugo|link=Hugo|linktext=Hugo Rita.jpg|Rita|link=Rita|linktext=Rita Les.png|Lester Awesome|link=Lester Awesome|linktext=Lester Awesome Noam.png|Noam Plinsky|link=Noam Plinsky|linktext=Noam Plinsky Footer character RAFA.png|Lars Arnst|link=Lars Arnst|linktext=Lars Arnst Thera.png|Thera Kerplopolis|link=Thera Kerplopolis|linktext=Thera Kerplopolis Twitchy.png|Mr. Twitchy|link=Mr. Twitchy|linktext=Mr. Twitchy stars009leeuw_jpg.jpg|Leo|link=Leo (Star Street)|linktext=Leo Derrick's_Own_Pictures_008.jpg|Aries|link=Aries|linktext=Aries Derrick's_Pictures_026.jpg|Sagi|link=Sagi|linktext=Sagi Derrick's_Pictures_029.jpg|Bubbles|link=Bubbles (Star Street)|linktext=Bubbles Wallace_and_Gromit.jpg|Wallace and Gromit|link=Wallace and Gromit|linktext=Wallace and Gromit Blue_Cat.png|Blue Cat|link=Blue Cat|linktext=Blue Cat 129.jpg|Princess Odette|link=Princess Odette|linktext=Princess Odette Brer Rabbit.png|Brer Rabbit|link=Brer Rabbit|linktext=Brer Rabbit Darby_O'Gill_and_the_Little_People-(082975)00-08-45-.jpg|King Brian|link=King Brian|linktext=King Brian Maleficent-(2014)-67.jpg|Maleficent|link=Maleficent (2014)|linktext=Maleficent Elliot-Snack-petes-dragon-22964882-1440-900.jpg|Elliot|link=Elliot (Pete's Dragon)|linktext=Elliot 4204335-bighero6team.jpg|Big Hero 6|link=Big Hero 6|linktext=Big Hero 6 Paddington_Bear.jpg|Paddington Bear|link=Paddington Bear|linktext=Paddington Bear Yoyo1.gif|Yoyo|link=Yoyo|linktext=Yoyo Croc1.gif|Doc Croc|link=Doc Croc|linktext=Doc Croc char_32731.jpg|Jamie Bingham|link=Jamie Bingham |linktext=Jamie Bingham char_32732_thumb.jpg|Claire|link=Claire |linktext=Claire 1987-fluppy-3.jpg|Stanley|link=Stanley (Fluppy Dogs)|linktext=Stanley char_32728.jpg|Tippi|link=Tippi |linktext=Tippi Ozzie.JPG|Ozzie|link=Ozzie|linktext=Ozzie ADventurerDink.JPG|Dink|link=Dink|linktext=Dink char_32729_thumb.jpg|Bink|link=Bink|linktext=Bink Ed_1.png|Ed|link=Ed|linktext=Ed 240px-Edd_1.png|Edd|link=Edd|linktext=Edd 202px-Eddy.jpg|Eddy|link=Eddy|linktext=Eddy 06_brandy_und_mr_whiskers_303_404_D.jpg|Brandy|link=Brandy Harrington|linktext=Brandy Mr__Whiskers.gif|Mr. Whiskers|link=Mr. Whiskers|linktext=Mr. Whiskers Model gogo color (1).jpg|GoGo DoDo Launchpad_300.jpg|Launchpad McQuack Aleu (Balto).jpg|Aleu Lion 007.png|Lion of Oz Baron Humbert von Gikkingen.jpg|Baron Humbert von Gikkingen Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Sergeant Tibbs.jpg|Sergeant Tibbs Scarlet Witch Profile.jpg|Scarlet Witch|link=Scarlet Witch|linktext=Scarlet Witch Daredevil (2).jpg|Daredevil|link=Daredevil|linktext=Daredevil untitled_drawing_by_mrerikdouglas-d9719nd.jpg|Captain Jake IMG_0653.JPG|Izzy (Pirate) Cubby.png|Cubby Skully.png|Skully IMG_0656.JPG|Pirate Princess untitled_drawing_by_mrerikdouglas-da1bpmy.png|Wendy Darling untitled_drawing_by_mrerikdouglas-da1fk8s.png|John Darling untitled_drawing_by_mrerikdouglas-da1fl30.png|Michael Darling Tinker Bell.png|Tinker Bell Clippeterstand.gif|Peter Pan Daniel Tiger.JPEG.jpg|Daniel Tiger |link=Daniel Tiger Welcome to the Page of Pooh's Adventures Teams. Main Heroes *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore Disneydaniel93's Team Members *The Vultures: (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy) *Jiminy Cricket *Zazu *Kronk Pepikrankenitz *Zhane *Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami Sato *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin *Jeremy the Crow BowserMovies1989's Team Members *Mewtwo *The Good Fairy *Stay Puft *Slimer *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Zilla *Aisling *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Clone Troopers (once Stormtroopers, freed from Order 66 w/ Order 51 (reversed the effects of Order 66)) *Jack Skellington and Zero *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter *Elsa the Snow Queen *N, Anthea and Concordia and Red Genesect *Robo Knight *Ahsoka Tano *Pit (Kid Icarus Uprising) & Palutena *The Newtralizer *Zordon and Alpha 5 *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Ninjor *Spider-Man *Black Cat *Joanna the Goanna *Tikal the Echidna and Chaos (Sonic) *Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) *Diabolico *Zenowing *Crash Bandicoot, Aku Aku, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Polar, and Pura 76859Thomas' Team Members *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon and Nerville *Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank and Zenda *Discord *Sunset Shimmer *Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel and Sorrel's Lucario *Hiro *Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam Sawnoff and Albert the Magic Pudding LegoKyle14's Team Members * Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda * Olive Doyle * Lincoln and his sisters * Scruffy * Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet, Buford, The Fireside Girls and Perry the Platypus * Katie Knight * Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy and Peck * The Human Mane 5 * Poof * Ronny Robinson * Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff * D.J. Tanner * Chloe Carmichael Yakkowarnermovies101's Team Members * Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley * Garfield and Odie * Poky Little Puppy and Shy Little Kitten * Tip and Dash * Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot * Future MembersEdit * Ttark * Laura Powers * Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Slappy Squirrel, and Skippy Squirrel * Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Einstein, Francis, and Georgette (from Oliver & Company) * Matilda Wormwoom (aka Matilda Honey) * Napoleon and Birdo (from Napoleon (1995 film)) * Ren and Stimpy * Topper the penguin * Underdog * Beaver, Nutt-Head, Beavoe, Bug-Head, Queen Marisa Blueberry, Patrick Blueberry, Mary Blueberry and Queen Brenda Fisher * Vallony Vulture and his parents * Beavis, Butt-Head, Stewart Stevenson and David Van Driessen * Maya, Miguel and Paco * Mordecai and Rigby * Spot the Puppy, Sam and Sally (Spot the puppy's parents), Helen the Hippo, Tom the Alligator, Steve the Monkey and Spot the puppy's grandparents * Sly Fox and Birdie * the Channel Umptee-3 gang * Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole * Malcolm, Reese, Dewey, Francis, Hal, Lois, Artie, Pete and Eric * CatDog and Winslow * Max, Duke, Gidget, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Norman, Sweetpea, Tiberius, Pops, Snowball, (from The Secret Life of Pets) * George Beard, Harold Hutchins and Mr. Krupp (aka Captain Underpants) * Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner * the Grinch, Max the dog, Euchariah Who and the Cat in the Hat * Wilbur the Albatross * Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror (from The Pagemaster) * Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster * Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor * Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley's young counterparts from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Becky (from The Simpsons episode It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Marge) * Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, John Hammond, Ian Malcom, Lex and Tim Murphy, Mr. DNA, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Gray Mitchell, and Zach Mitchell * Etta (from The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave) * Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Luis, Shira, Granny Sloth, Buck the Weasel, Julian, Brooke, Gertie, Gavin, Roger, Scrat, and the Geotopians (including Teddy) * Gru and his family (including Lucy Wilde and Dru) * Pongo and Perdita * Oddball and Waddlesworth * Bambi, Thumper, and Flower's young counterparts * Elliot the Dragon (from Pete's Dragon (1977)) * Babe and Ferdinand * Number Nine (from The Swan Princess Christmas) (as a good guy) * the Blue's Clues gang (including Roar E. Saurus (aka Roary), Frederica (aka Fred), Sprinkles, Polka Dots, Doodle Board, Dress Up Chest, Boogie-Woogie, Silly Seat and Moona (from Blue's Room), Joe, and Steve) * Thurston (from The Lion Guard) * Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Baby Puss, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, and Hoppy the Hoparoo * George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot and Orbitty * Alec Ramsay, The Black, Henry Dailey, Nicole Berthier, Black Tide, and Nate MacKay (from The Adventures of the Black Stallion) * Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, and Princess Harumi (Lloyd Garmadon's love interest) (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) * the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter's Nickelodeon counterparts * the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter's 1980s counterparts * Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Bubbles, Hal, and The Blues (from The Angry Birds Movie) * Falkor (from The NeverEnding Story) * Peter Pan, Wendy, Michael, and John * Inspector Gadget, Copral Capeman, Penny, and Brain * DangerMouse and Ernest Penfield * the ClueFinders * Super Chicken and Fred the lion * Ickus, Oblina and Krumm * Jabber Jaw and his friends * Team Umizoomi * the Animal Crackers gang * Freddi Fish and Luther * Scaler the Chameleon * Mega Man and Rush * Roll (from Mega Man) * Little Lulu * Spookley the Square Pumpkin * SwaySway and Buhdeuce (from Breadwinners) * De Blob * Robot Jones * Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit * Spin the globe * Whispers the Elephant * Gopher and Owl * Doremi, Aiko and Hazuki (from Magic DoReMi) * Dilbert * Jenny the robot * Jar Jar Binks * the Bratz girls * Blue Falcon and Dynomutt Dog Wonder * Larry Burns (Mr. Burns' son from The Simpsons episode Burns Baby Burns) * Pepper Ann * Danny Phantom and his friends * Juniper Lee and her friends * Wishbone * Kai-Lan and her friends (Ni-hao Kai-Lan) * Biscuit the dog (from the Biscuit the dog books) * Crystal and Amber (from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Zachary Renn * Mr. Game and Watch * Stanley Livingston (from Tennessee Tuxedo) * He-Man and She-Ra * Meta Knight * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong * Dr. Rabbit and Dr Brushwell * the Star Fox team * the PowerPuff Girls * Reader Rabbit * Mumble the Penguin * Pajama Sam * Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari and Duke Onkled * Gnoris (fFrom I.M. Meen) (as a good guy) * Professor Owl * Tiny the Puppy * Kessie the Bird * Todd Maurecia Myron and Dana (from Wayside) * Dexter (From The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode Owl in the Family) * the Hex Girls (from Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) * Waldo and his friends (from Where's Waldo (TV series)) * Joshua (from Once Upon a Potty for Him) * Prudence (from Once Upon a Potty for Her) * Victor Volt and his friends (from The Secret Show) * Madea (as a live-action character) * Howard the Duck * Captain Crandall, Skate Lad and Rope Girl (from Teamo Supremo) * the Get Along Gang * Sci-Twi and Spike the dog * Trike, Raptor, Ptera and Rex (fan-made characters made by Dragonith) * Diane the serpent sin of envy * Ao Gennai and Gourai * The Barkley family (from The Barkleys) * Vampirina and her family and friends (from Vampirina) * Drake, Josh and Grammy * Jamie (Malcolm, Reese, Dewey and Francis' baby brother) and Piama (Francis' wife) (from Malcolm in the Middle) * Chad (from the Malcolm in the Middle episode Chad's Sleepover) * Super Why, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, Princess Presto, and Woofster (from Super Why) * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger * Connor (aka Catboy), Amaya (aka Owlette) and Greg (aka Gekko) (from PJ Masks) * the Wonder Pets * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger and his friends * Mr. Slate's animated counterpart * Mr. Spacely and his family (from The Jetsons) * the Great Gazoo's animated counterpart * The Flintstones, the Rubbles and the Great Gazoo's 2000 live action counterparts * The Flintstones, the Rubbles and Mr. Slate's 1994 and 2000 live action counterparts * the Dictabird (from The Flintstones (1994 film)) * Young Fred Flintstone and his friends (from The Flintstone Kids) (including Mr. Slate's younger counterpart) * the animals from Walking with Prehistoric Beasts * Tsukune and his friends (from Rosario + Vampire) * C.G., Emily, Luis, Ethan and Squibby the Squibbon (from The Future is Wild) * Toucan Sam and his nephews * Tony the Tiger * the Trix Rabbit * Cow and Chicken * I.R. Baboon and I.M. Weasel * Jimmy and his family (from Fugget about It) * The Wendell family and their friends (from Crash Canyon) * Chico and Guapo and their friends (from The Adventures of Chico and Guapo) * Theodore Tugboat and his friends * Pizza Knight (from the Round Table Pizza commercials) * Pinkalicious and Peter and their family and friends (from Pinkalicious and Peterific) * Grandfather Joe (Nutt-Head's Grandfather) * Martha and her friends (from Martha Speaks) * Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Minya, Angirius, Rodan and Mothra * Sinfonia (fan-made character by CBear624) * Colonel Sanders (from the KFC commercials) * the Taco Bell chihuahua * Pizza Head (from the Pizza Hut commercials) * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Ralph T. Guard, Thaddeus Plotz, Bobby, Squint, Pesto, Rita and Runt, Buttons and Mindy, Minerva Mink, Chicken Boo, Flavio and Marita and Katie Ka-Boom and her family, Newt, the Mime and Mr. Skullhead (from Animaniacs) * Cash, Waylon and Floyd, Granny Rose and Dixie (from The Fox and the Hound 2) * Tim Templeton and Leslie Templeton (aka The Boss Baby) * The Baby (from the eighth season of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) (since Cole takes care of him like a son) * Batty Koda * the Monsters vs. Aliens gang * Horton the Elephant (from Horton Hears a Who! (2008 film)) * Lightning McQueen and Mater * Butters Stotch (from South Park) * Benjamin (from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) (as a good guy) * The North Wind (from Penguins of Madagascar (spin-off film)) * Spyro the dragon and his friends (including Zoe the Fairy) and Greta and Handel (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) * Miss Grimwood, Matches, the Grimwood Girls, Colonel Calloway, and the Calloway Cadets disneyJSman's Team Members *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Tom Sawyer *Huckleberry Finn *Becky Thatcher *Pico the Woodworm *Fraidy Cat (Future Member) *James Thunder (Future Member) *Pero A.K.A Puss n' Boots (Future Member) Tigerman531's Team Members *Wander *Sylvia *Aleu *Launchpad McQuack *Rosalina *Buster (The Fearless Four) *Gwendolyn *Fred (The Fearless Four) *Tortellini *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Otto Osworth *Buck Tuddrussel *Larry 3000 *Lann *Reynn *Supergirl SuperJNG18 Team Members *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Babs Seed *Aladdin *Kiara *Pinocchio *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jack Frost TheFoxPrince11 Team Members *Yoyo *Doc Croc *Jamie Bingham *Claire (Fluppy Dogs) *Stanley (Fluppy Dogs) *Ozzie (Fluppy Dogs) *Tippi *Bink *Dink *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Edd *Eddy *Brandy *Mr. Whiskers TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members *Eddie Archer *Conker The Squirrel *Kirby *Mina Beff *GoGo DoDo *T-Midi *Shnookums and Meat *Barnaby "Bear" Berenstein CarltonHeroes Team Members *Derrick Carlton *Joshua *Fievel Mousekewitz and Tiger *Bambi and Faline *Vanellope von Schweetz *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Benjamin the Elephant and Otto *Bongo the Circus Bear and Lulubelle *Doraemon, Noby Nobi and Sue Morris *Tod and Copper *Franklin the Turtle, Snail, Bear and Beaver *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *Mytyl and Tyltyl *Huckleberry Hound *Gusto Gummi and Tummi Gummi *Butterbear *Kenai *Porky Pig *Big Hero 6 *Elliot *Peg (Lady and the Tramp), T-Bone and Cleo *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Mary Poppins *Christopher Robin *Genie *Timothy Q. Mouse *Mrs. Jumbo *Maggie, The Ferocious Beast and Hamilton Hocks *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Eddy Largo, Diamonds the Elephant, Stripes the Tiger and Elizabeth the Emotional Pig *Timon and Pumbaa *Louis *Olaf *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Dumbo *Blinky Bill *Road Rovers *Winner *The Mighty Ducks *Rat and Mole *Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear *Baloo *Templeton *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers *Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer and Goddard *Black Widow *Captain America *Iron Man *Chicken Little *Oh *Belle *Sly Cooper *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity Magmon47 Team Members * Jackie Chan, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco * Vambre, and Prohyas * The Straw Hat Pirates * The Crystal Gems * Xandra Sonic876 Team Members *Emmy *Max *Enrique *Ord *Cassie *Zak and Wheezie *Pepper Ann Pearson *Nicky Little *Milo Kamalani *Bluetoes *Buck *B.E.N. *Reepicheep *Bibi Blocksberg *Hugo and Rita *Blue Cat *Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford *Jinoo *Princess Sherbet Billy2009 Team Members *Alice *Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor *Fauntleroy Fox and Crawford Crow *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear and Boo-Boo Bear *The Road Rovers *Stitch and Angel (Lilo & Stitch) *Blinky Bill *Baloo and Bagheera *Brer Rabbit *Danny and Sawyer *Oliver *Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie *Princess Paw Paw *Rat and Mole *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *King Brian *Scrat *Elmer the Elephant *Dracula *Lucky Jack *Wallace and Gromit *Masha and Bear (Masha and the Bear) *Oscar (Pig) *Spy Fox *Turbo *Sora *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Supernoobs *Joy, Aranea, and Nellie *Christopher and Holly *Kirby *Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Peach *Darkwing Duck *Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private *Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower *Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Fozzie Bear and Miss Piggy *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley *Scarlet Spider *Mitchell Turner and Becky Butters *Templeton *Chase Davenport, Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Leo Dooley and Donald Davenport *Bonkers *Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot and Rocket Raccoon *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Quasimodo *Frosty the Snowman *Dumbo *Despereaux *Bud E. Bear and Fifi Fox Itzahk1000’s Team * Hanazuki * Kiazuki * Kiyoshi * Maroshi * The Infernites * The Cragsters * The Electroids * The Flexers * The Fang Gang * The Frosticons * The Spikels * The Glorp Corp * The Wiztastics * The Orbitons * The Glowkies * The Klinkers * The Lixers * The Weldos * The Munchos * Mikey Munroe * Bunsen * Pig * Goat * Banana * Cricket * The Moshi Monsters * Team Legend * Bagel * Becky * Percy * Blake Myers * Mitch de la Cruz * Ansi Molina * Olly Timbers * Saralina Timbers * Peg * Cat (Peg + Cat) * Nature Cat * Hal the Dog * Squeeks the Mouse * Daisy the Bunny * Niko * Princess Nyra * Mandok * Flicker Frogadier55’s Team Members * Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Ryo and Cyberdramon * Twilight (Human) * Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker * Takuya, Koji, J.P., Tommy, Zoe and Koichi * Dawn and Piplup * The Sailor Scouts (Serena, Rini, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru) Team Scarlet Walter: Team Members * Lupin III, Daisuke Jigen, Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Albert Dandorojii * Sabrina Easton/Cure Passion * Spider-Man * Batman * The Crystal Gems ('''Steven Universe, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapiz Lazuli, Peridot)' * K.O * Enid * Rad * Carol * '''Reds and Blues' ('''Tucker, Caboose, Sarge, Dexter Grif, Dick Simmons, Lopez,Donut)''' * Honey KISARAGI/Cutie Honey Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:HEROINES Category:Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Groups Category:Manly heroes Category:Adventure Teams Category:Teams